


Commander Fistfight and the Higher Form of War

by AnitaAlways



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fowler was one back in the day, Gen, I'm a HUGE fan of ProZD, Miko is a superhero, Vince is a supervillain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: Miko Nakadai. A fighter at heart. And in body. Secretly a superhero, she tries her hardest to keep her secret from the Autobots and balance both personas. This documents how well that turns out.
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

The concept of the Yin-Yang is very odd, but it makes sense when you think about it. Duality. Two opposite forces that are interconnected. They work against each other and with each other at once, and anything else throws off the balance of the Earth. 

The Yang represents light, energy, and nature. Avatars of Yang therefore are likely to be upbeat or energetic. They will do all the work manually, with as little help from outside as possible. They use power blasts, strength, and force in battle. 

The Yin, on the other hand, embodies shadow, calm, and technology. Avatars of Yin are calm, collected, and clever. If given the option, they will choose to use technology, preferably created by them, to do their work. They rely on wit, lightning, and tech in battle. 

And that's where they come in. Miko Nakadai and Vincent Kennedy, two people who live in Jasper. He's a Yin, she's a Yang. And of course, they find themselves in conflict with each other. It's gotten to the point where Vincent has started causing trouble under the name Shatter. Nothing major, just enough to anger Miko. Who has taken up the mantle of Commander Fistfight to keep him in check. They fight so often that they know each other's strategies by heart. Their war gives Jasper something to watch, look forward to. Gawk at. 

To add to her stress, Miko recently fell in with the Autobots, a war faction of robots from another planet. She's befriended a couple, but their friendship doesn't stop her from keeping her identity secret. Which makes her desire to come along on missions seem all too impulsive. Sucks to be her.


	2. Helmet

The helmet was the best option for headgear, Miko had been told. It distorted the voice, covered the face, and cleared the vision. It was easier to fight when she had it on. Case in point: her current battle with Shatter. He was faster than her, she admitted it. And his tech was really freaking good. He could do serious damage when he hit her. And he knew it. “Come on, Commander,” he taunted, “keep up! Are you losing your touch?” 

Miko threw a car at him. “I sure hope not,” she answered. The helmet detected an attack drone, and Miko flew out of the way of its gunfire. Right into a lightning bolt from Shatter. 

The lightning bolt sent her into the ground, forming a crater. “Heh. Sucker,” Shatter grinned. “You fall for that trick every time.” 

Miko hissed as she got back up. “My tech isn’t as good as yours,” she answered. “I never see it coming.” 

“That’s what you get for not getting an upgrade,” Shatter laughed. “I know you can afford one.” 

“I’m not as rich as you,” reminded Miko. “Crime pays, apparently.” 

“It really does. Vandalism jobs especially You see...” Shatter began a speech, and the second his guard was down, Miko sent a blast through his chest. “Alright, I admit that was a mistake.” 

“You always did talk too much,” Miko commented. 

“I understand why you don’t. That voice makes you sound like the bad guy,” taunted Shatter. “My job is done. See you next week, Commander.” 

Miko glared. “Wait-” 

And as always, Shatter disrupted her helmet. No matter how many changes she made to it, he could always disrupt it. She had stopped at some point when this became clear. Dizzy and blinded, Miko fell to the ground and stumbled into an alley, where she got changed. 

Then she got a call. “Miko, are you coming? You said you had a movie to show us,” Bulkhead inquired. 

“Yeah,” came the answer. “I’m coming. Meet me at the gas station.” Before heading down the street, Miko put her helmet into her bag and zipped it up. 


	3. The Autobots

“Another fight?” Bulkhead asked dryly. “Who slagged you off this time?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Miko answered, getting into his alt-mode. “He ran off.” 

Bulkhead quieted down for a moment. “Miko…” 

“You ask me this every time,” came the reply, “and you never get an answer.” 

“Which worries me.” 

“I haven’t died yet,” Miko joked, “have I?” 

“Please don’t joke like that,” Bulkhead scolded, “not after what happened last week.” 

Miko sighed. “Fair, fair. So you got Ratchet to agree to watch?” 

“I had to change the movie, but yeah. I picked that superhero horror film,” Bulkhead explained. 

“Firebird? I hated that. Made superheroes look bad. If you want good hero work, do the documentary about Commander Fistfight,” Miko groused. 

“Didn’t he retire? Who wants to see a movie about an old-” 

“Considering someone else has taken that mantle, I would,” came the reply. 

“I sure hope the kid can do the job. She needs a lot of work,” chuckled Bulkhead. “Hasn’t she been fighting the same villain for three months?” 

“The original fought Spinebreaker for literal years. Sometimes the best a hero can do is keep their villains from hurting others. Which the original Commander Fistfight did and the current Commander Fistfight is doing.” 

“I get that. That’s pretty much what the Bots have to do. For now.” 

Once the two reached the base, Miko grinned and opened Bulkhead’s door. “So, who all is watching?” 

“Bee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Raf, you, and me.” 

“What are Arcee and Jack-” 

“Slag if I know,” came the answer. 

Wheeljack waved once the two made it into the main room. “Hey, little Wrecker, how ya doing?” 

Miko waved back. “Pretty good. I-” 

“She got in a fight,” Bulkhead reported. 

Ratchet and Wheeljack immediately paid rapt attention, though for different reasons. 

Wheeljack was concerned with: “Did she win?” 

Ratchet was concerned with: “A fight? Why?” 

Miko raised her hands. “Because he was a jerk, and yes, I won.” 

“This is the fourth time in the last two months,” Ratchet complained. “How much more are you gonna-” 

“Until he gets it,” Miko shrugged. “If he does. He seems to have made it his life’s mission to antagonize me.” 

Ratchet briefly fussed over her for a while, then sat down to watch the film. 

Fowler waved her over, and Miko obeyed. “Hi,” she said. 

The military man started playing captcha sounds, then began a reprimand. “The same trick, Miko. He used the same trick.” 

“I know, sir,” Miko answered, blushing. “I never see it coming.” 

“Because you always focus on what’s in front of you. How many times have I told you to watch everything?” 

“4, 206.” 

“That’s a lot of times. I’ve trained you to do better, Miko.” 

“I know, sir.” 

“I want you to do 4 laps around the city. Blindfolded. Alright?” 

Miko nodded. “Yes, sir.” 


End file.
